kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Tenryuu
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |RainySeason2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = よっしゃぁ～！夏だぜ！全員水着で浜辺に集合だぁ。ボールを使った特訓をするぜ。ネットの高さは駆逐に合わせてやれ。 |MidSummer2015_EN = Yeah! It's summer! Everyone's meeting up at the beach in our swimsuits. We're gonna do some special training using a ball. Make sure the net ain't too high for the destroyers. |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 今年もいよいよ終わりだな。提督、今年は一緒に除夜の鐘でも撞きに行こうぜ、な。 |EndofYear2015_EN = The year has finally come to an end, Admiral. This year we're hitting the New Year's Eve bell together. Right? |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |Valentine2016 =よ　提督。待ちかねたぜ？俺の世界水準を軽く超えたチョコやるよ。手が冷えてるって?そっ　そんなに長時間待ってねえよ… |Valentine2016_EN = Yo, admiral! I've been waiting. I'll give ya this world-class chocolate I made... my hands are cold? I, I didn't wait for you for so long! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、明けましておめでとうだな！今年もよろしくな！ま、俺の強さをたっぷり見せつけてやるからよ。ふふふ、そーよ！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year, Admiral! I'm in your care this year too! Well, I'll show you my strength plenty this year. Fufufu, that's right! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = いて、いてててて！ なんで皆オレに豆投げてんだよ！ こら！「鬼なのです」じゃねえよ！ これは角じぇねえし…おいこら龍田！ 豆配るのやめろ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Ow! Owowow! Why are you guys throwing beans at me!? Hey! Don't say "You're the oni-nanodesu" at me! This thing I'm wearing isn't even a horn! H-Hey Tatsuta! Stop giving them beans to throw! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = おっ、提督。何だよ。俺に何かくれるのか？おっ。あ、あり、ありがとうな |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_EN = Ah, Admiral. What is it? You got something for me? Um... th- th- thank you. |WhiteDay2016_Note = This is the one thing that we wanted for this season :v |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、三周年おめでとうだぜ！まぁ、よく三年も俺の強さに耐えてたな！やるな！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, Grats on the third anniversary! Well, you've done good enduring my strength for the past 3 years. Well done! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 提督、出掛けるのか？今日は傘持って出た方がいいぜ。と、オレの電探が言ってるな。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Admiral, are you heading out? You should take an umbrella with you. Well, so my radar says. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance *Tenryuu has short purple hair and yellow eyes. She wears a cardigan over a school uniform with a necktie and thighhighs and an eyepatch over her left eye. *She carries a sword in its scabbard on her right side. Notes *Kai Ni Form **she gains the ability to equip Autogyros and Large Searchlights, but loses the ability to equip Secondary Guns, Reconnaissance Seaplanes and Large Radars. **she gains special AACI ***API 30 3 High Angle Guns (HA+HA+HA) +4 Shot down and 1.3 K value ***API 31 2 High Angle Guns (HA+HA) +3 Shot down and 1.2 K value Trivia *Named after Tenryu River in Shizuoka Prefecture; her name literally means "Heavenly Dragon". **A Training Support Ship, JS Tenryu (ATS-4203) is in service with the modern JMSDF. *Despite being launched in 1918, she was capable of sinking the USS Quincy with two torpedoes, an impressive feat considering that the New Orleans-class heavy cruisers were at least 16 years newer than herself. *Her left eyepatch is a reference to one of her searchlight that got damaged during the Solomon Islands Campaign. *Sunk by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Albacore_(SS-218) USS Albacore (SS-218)] 18 December 1942, off Madang, New Guinea. * In movie, Tenryuu's sword is not a just a mere decoration; she used it to deflect incoming shells. Quests *Composition: A8, A20, A24, A50, A51, A89 *Sortie (Any): B11, B41, B43 *Sortie (Clearance): B16